narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Tomoko
Ayame Tomoko (あやめ智子, Tomoko Ayame) ''is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of Team Naoki. Background Ayame's parents are from Takigakure,but since Kioshi and Minato were friends and they were going on missions together,Minato decided that the Tomoko family should move in Konohagakure.At that time Masami was pregnant with Ayame.She was born in Konoha,8 months before the Kyuubi atack.Her parents fought in the war and at that time Kioshi was badly injured at his left leg,and he remained cripple.During her early years in the Academy,Ayame had many friends and she was very happy because she was a very popular girl for her talented ninja skills.Still,she was interested in only one person,Naruto Uzumaki,who was a loner and a very sad boy.Ayame grew and she started to feel something strong for him.She and Naruto were very good friends and she made him forget about the past.She was also really close to Sasuke,which made Naruto a bit jealous,but they only had a strong friendship.She also loved staying with her great friends,Akio and Shun,which later became her teammates. Personality Ayame is a very calm and kind girl.She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids.She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything.She has a very strong connection with her father,Kioshi.They always talk about everything.She loves her mother Masami and whenever she wants to talk about Naruto with someone,she talks with Masami.Ayame tends to have a ddesire to know many things about everything that's why she enjoys to talk to people bigger than her to learn new things.She loves animals,she has two cats and she likes to take care of the ones she finds on the street.She wants to train to become a great ninja.She is very sensible and every bad word someone says about her,hurts her really much.Even though she always was a popular person,she likes to spend most of the time alone.She likes to make jokes with everyone just like her father.She enjoys the time spent with Naruto and admires his parents a lot.As a genin,she was a really shy girl... she didn't talk much, instead she just liked training and that's what made her popular.As a chunin,her shyness dissppeared and she started telling her emotions to people close to her.Before Sakura leaves to kill Sasuke,Ayame goes to Naruto and tells him that she loves him,and that there has to be another way to end this without him going to get hurt.She hates wars and,during the 4th war she mostly prays that this will end well and that Naruto and the others will be okay.She is also a very wise person and whenever her teammates have a problem,they ask her for an advice. Appearance Ayame has dark brown hair,dark blue eyes and a fair skin.As a child,she wore normal clothing,and she had her hair tied in two little tails.In Part I,she wore short blue t-shirt over a cream dress with openings on sides and black pants.She also were a blue forehead protector as a belt. In Part II,quickly becoming a woman,Ayame changed her clothing into a cream shirt off her shoulders with a blue sort west over it.She wears a short blue skirt with a little opening on her right leg.She wears fishnets over her knees and elbows,cream shorts and black fingerless gloves,boots and a forehead protector worn as a belt.She also has a medical puch worn at her belt on the left side of it.Her hair is also much longer than in Part I.Her hair is almost above her belt.When she's not on a mission,she wears the short west and cream long shirt off her shoulders and blue shorts with black short shinobi sandals and bracelets on her hands.She keeps her hair tied back a few inches above the end in her free time.She is also armed with a tanto now,which she keeps hidden in her boots.During the 4th Shinobi War,she wears a Jonin west,with pants and fingerless black gloves.She also wears a forehead protector. Abilities Born as a very talented ninja,Ayame was very powerfull at a young age.She trained a lot but unlike other ninjas,she's gifted with streght and intelligence.Still she isn't the strongest in her Team.Shun is the strongest,then Akio,then her.She wants to become better so she fights almost everyday. Chakra Control Being born in the Tomoko Clan,made Ayame have an excellent control over her chakra control.She is able to use her chakra and create mostly any form with it,without wasting a big amount of it.She also summons pets made of chakra,and that is her biggest advantage,she doesn't get tired and she doesn't waste a lot chakra.But for that she has to train both physicaly,but also mental.She trains with the older members of her clan to learn to use her chakra perfect.She can also use it to heal herself or to make it a shield around her body with many others.Kioshi also said when Masami gave birth to her that she is going to be a great ninja with a great power.Still,Ayame thinks she isn't strong enough. Intelligence Her intelligence is not to forget either.During the time spent at the Academy,she had big scores at exams.Still,she was defeated at the Chuunin exam.Later,in Part II,Tsunade mostly told her to go in missions with the Jonins,beacuse she was really good at fighting stratedy. Taijutsu Besides her strong chakra control,Ayame likes to use Taijutsu,being weak at genjutsu.She practices martial arts with Rock Lee sometimes and she is really good at it. Stats Part I Introduction Arc In the beggining of the series,Ayame is paired with Akio and Shun in Naoki's team.She mostly spends her time training and staying with her team and once in a while with Naruto's team.She passed Naoki's test with her teammates and they started doing small missions with them. Chūnin Exam Arc During the Chunin Arc,Ayame manages to answer most of the answers at the exam and she manages to move on into the other part of the exam.She and her team get all of the scrolls,but she leaves to help Sakura,who was taking care of Naruto and Sasuke after their fight with Orochimaru.When the Otogakure team came to fight with them Ayame left Sakura to take care of her teammates and fought with all of the members.She was so badly injured and she fainted.Soon after that,Akio and Shun came with Rock Lee and fought with the members of the Oto team.Sakura took care of Ayame and she started to feel better. In the preliminary matches of the exam, Ayame was pitted against an Otogakure ninja.Still badly injured she couldn't manage to finish the fight and she had to be taken to the Hospital.Naruto grew a big respect for her and for protecting him and his team.He stood by her everyday of her recovery,bringing her flowers almost everyday. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later,after her recovery was finished,as she was watching the matches during the finals,the Invasion of Konoha began.She was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu that spread throughout the stadium.She took Akio and Shun and left to find Naruto,who was fighthing with Gaara.When they arrived,the fight was already over and she took care of Naruto and the others.She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Retrieval Arc As Sasuke's powers were getting stronger,Ayame started to become worried and worried of Sasuke and Naruto.She was afraid Sasuke would do something bad and that Naruto will try to stop him.She tries to talk with Sasuke,but he doesn't want to listen to him.A day before he leaves after Orochimaru,he comes into Ayame's house when she is away and lets a note on her bed saying that he is sorry for not being able to listen to her and that he will never forget her friendship. After he leaves,when Naruto has to go after him,Ayame and Sakura go to wish him good luck.Sakura starts crying and as Ayame tries to comfort her she ells Naruto that she trusts him and that she knows he'll bring Sasuke back and that it will all be okay.She huggs him with tears in her eyes and watches him leaving. After Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back and was left hospitalised in the process, he apologised to Sakura and Ayame for his failure and asserted that he would definitely keep his promise. Inspired by Naruto's determination, Ayame replied that,she trusts him and that this will all be over and they would all be happy.She promises him she'll take care of him and she'll always be besides him,which makes Naruto's feelings towards her grow even stronger.Determined to become stronger,Ayame leaves with her father to a secret place known only by the Tomoko clan members to train her chakra control and she stays there for one year and a half.She then returns to Konoha. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Ayame doesn't have a very important role in the filler arcs,she just appears with her team in simple missions.One important thing in the Filler Arcs is that Ayame saves Shun's life in a mission and he says to her that he ows her his life. Part II After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad,Ayame was reading in a tree.She was one of the first persons to see him after this long period of time missing.Naruto got up in the tree and told Ayame how she changed and she hugged him and told him she missed him.They both jumped off the tree and went to Ichiraku Ramen to talk more. Other Arcs Ayame and her team were present at almost all important Arcs in Part II Invasion of Pain Arc After Jiraiya's death,Ayame stood by Naruto and comforted him.She understood that Naruto was angry and when he said he wanted revenge,even though she didn't agree with him,she supported him.She was almost killed when the village was destroyed,but Shun saved her,paying his debts.She could only watch the battle between Pain and Naruto and hoped everything would be alright. Five Kage Summit Arc When Sakura decides that she wants to kill Sasuke without Naruto knowing,she firstly comes to Ayame to tell her the plan,because she knows Ayame's feelings towards Naruto.Ayame tells her that this is wrong and that she doesn't agree with the plan,but stil that doesn't stop her for doing it. Then Ayame decides to act and find Sasuke to try to talk with him.She asks Shun to look at them from afar,in case anything happens.She finds Sasuke and tries to talk to him.She tells him that what he does is wrong and she confesses to him that she loves Naruto and she cares about Sasuke and she doesn't want any of them to get hurt.Sasuke then tells her that as a form of respect for her being a great friend to him..he i s going to let her walk away unharmed.Ayame then realizes Sasuke is not going to change and decides that she has to talk to Naruto.She finnaly conffeses to him and tells him that she loves him and that she doesn't want to loose him as she did with Sasuke.But Naruto promises her that everything will be fine and when all this is over they will be all happy together. Shinobi World War Arc In the 4th World War,Ayame is placed to kill the White Zetsu Army Clones because of her chakra control she could see which ones are bad. When she finds out Naruto is fighting the "masked Madara"she and the rest of the Konoha 11 including Shun and Akio rush to his aid.As she runs,she thinks to herself that Naruto always tries to solve the problems alone,but this time they will fight together and it will all be over soon. Trivia * The name "Tomoko" means "wise child" and the name Ayame means"Iris".The Iris is Masami's favorite flower and being wise is an important characteristic to the members of the Tomoko Clan. * Ayame's favourite food is rice and fruits.She likes to eat healthy. * Ayame's hobbies are reading and training. * She wishes to fight Shun one day. * She hates Tobi with all her heart. * She has a strong form of respect for Naruto's parents and for the great sacrifice they made for Naruto. * She wishes that Naruto will be happy oneday besides her. * Ayame has completed 57 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Ayame's favourite phrase is "Everything can be healed with love!"(すべては愛で癒されます！, Subete wa ai de iyasa remasu!) and her favourite word is "peace". Quotes *(To Sakura) ''"Have you ever got the feeling that a person you care about is going to do the wrong thing,but you can't stop him/her beacuse you care too much about them and you don't want to hurt their feelings by opening their eyes?Well this is exactly how I felt for three years!I care about Naruto and I always will..I always knew that the promise he made was stupid..and not because he couldn't keep it,but because Sasuke was already touched by the darkness and it hurts to know that because he is one of my best friends..but even so,I'll never be able to tell Naruto this,because it's his choice and I have to respect it!!" '' *(To Herself) ''"Look at you Ayame..you can't even tell the person you love that you are in love with him.You can't protect your family as you want to,you can't beat anything or anyone..you try so hard to be better as the days pass by,but it's no use..you will never be capable to do what you want." *(To Kioshi) " Dad,you and mum are the best things from my life,you are the ones that make me feel that I have a reason to fight for,but I don't know why..I feel all by myself in this one,I feel that I have to protect something with my life but I just can't.." '' *(To Naruto about his promise) ''"I have always respected your choices,even though they were wrong,but because of my feelings for you I always pushed you forward to what you wanted to acomplish.But this is ..this is to much for me!!I think that the promise you made 3 years ago is useless!!You don't have to prove anything!!People love you for who you are!!Sasuke will never come back to us..and it hurts me,but I don't want to loose you too!!Please don't go after him..I beg you!!" *(To Herself about Naruto during the war) "Naruto,you always try to solve problems alone,but you never think that you are not alone.This time I am going to prove you,you were never alone.We are all in this together,so stay strong!!" Reference Ayame Tomoko Belongs to Deealov3 on deviantart Sakura Haruno Tenten Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL